DESCRIPTION: Five years of continuing support are requested by UTHSCSA to provide in-depth training to six predoctoral and six postdoctoral trainees annually in the area of the molecular and cellular biology of aging. Trainees will participate in projects involving many areas, including programmed changes in gene expression; somatic mutations and epigenetic changes in gene expression; free radicals, DNA damage and DNA repair; aging of endocrine and immune systems; transmembrane signaling; oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes in cell growth differentiation and apoptosis; and the molecular aspects of age-associated diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, prostatic hyperplasia and retinal degeneration. The Molecular Biology of Development and Aging course and journal clubs on current topics in gerontology will remain as the formal setting for didactic training. The Aging Seminar Series will be the focal point of interactions of the trainees with eminent scientists working on the regulatory biology of development and aging. A new feature is the formation of an external advisory committee, comprised of noted gerontologists and molecular biologists, who will evaluate trainee progress and advise the training director on matters affecting training direction. Trainees will be selected based on academic excellence and motivation for careers in research, instruction and service as reflected from their academic records and letters of recommendation. Extensive attempts will be made to identify trainees with genuine interest in the field of aging.